1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an incinerator, more particularly to an improved incinerator which has a high refuse-burning efficiency and which generates less air pollution.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the population increases, the amount of refuse which is generated correspondingly increases. Presently, refuse is disposed by means of landfills or by incineration. Incineration is preferred over the use of landfills for disposing refuse since the latter requires a relatively large land area.
During incineration, the resultant flue gases are released to the atmosphere via a stack of the incinerator. The flue gases sometimes carry therewith ash particles that result from combustion of the refuse, thereby resulting in air pollution. Furthermore, the refuse usually has a relatively large water content, typically 30% by weight. As hot air rises from the bottom of the incinerator, water in the refuse moves downward, thereby resulting in the presence of thick smoke and unburned refuse. There is thus a need to execute secondary and even tertiary refuse treatments in order to minimize air pollution and to achieve a high refuse-burning efficiency. Such additional treatments are uneconomical since they require additional costs.